Our Promise
by RainbowMushrooms
Summary: After the tragedy that tore them apart, they meet again. But he has no memory of the other, and the other has no memory at all. 8059! ON HIATUS sorry!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello again people! I've had this idea in my head for a long time, and I finally decided to write it. So here it is. Read and enjoy!

**Warning: **Death, angst, mental problems and a touch of fantasy.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Gokudera!" yelled the men as they saw a pale arm reach out from the bushes. Many began to run towards it, but one was faster than the rest.

"Hayato! Are you okay?" Yamamoto Takeshi sped towards the weak, bloodied body of his lover. The arm tensed slightly, while continuing to try and pull more of its body out.

The tall swordsman picked up his pace at the silent reply. _"Please let him be alright. Please!" _he thought in desperation.

"Stop!" The loud order rang throughout the dark trees, surprising all the mafioso hidden in them.

Yamamoto hesitated for a moment at the demand obviously directed by him, but his worry for his lover won. He continued to run.

"Didn't you hear me?!" The Vongola assassins were surprised that Gokudera Hayato could still be so loud and forceful even half-dead. "Don't come any closer!"

Yamamoto ignored the silver-haired man and hurriedly bent over to pull his body out of the thick bushes. "Hayato!" he cried as the weak body came tumbling out.

"Takeshi! Get out of here! Tell all of the others to run!" His voice was more subdued now, but was just as forceful.

"No! There's no way that I'm leaving you here!" The Rain guardian tried to life the other man onto his back, but Gokudera resisted.

With tears coming out of his eyes, the Storm guardian dropped himself onto the hard ground. "Please... Takeshi, please leave. I'm begging you! You can't stay here!"

Yamamoto faltered for a split second, and that was all Gokudera needed. "Go! Leave me here! Warn the Tenth and the others!"

"But..." Yamamoto's words were cut off by a sharp cry of pain from the man under him.

"Hayato! What's wrong?" The man shook his lover worriedly.

"It's... happening..." was his reply. Suddenly, Gokudera gave another loud cry as his body was wrenched into the air by an invisible force.

"Hayato! What is it? What's happening?" The swordsman's cries became more desperate as he watched the Storm guardian float in the cold, piercing wind. But the bomber did not seem to hear them.

"Takeshi..." he began, and choosing what could be his last words for a long time, he continued. "Takeshi, I love you!" he cried. "And I'll find a way to come back to you, I promise!"

Gokudera's flying stopped, and he hovered, suspended in the dark night sky. From Yamamoto's point of view, he seemed to be floating directly in front of the moon, which was shining menacingly behind his lover's silhouette. "Hayato!" The cry of anguish was not heard by the silver-haired man.

"Wait for me," he whispered, and was swallowed by a blinding flash of light. His words were soft, but the swordsman heard them.

He slowly opened teary eyes. "I will!" he yelled out into the darkness.

"I will," he repeated, barely a whisper, before collapsing to the ground. "Remember your promise, Hayato." He let the other mafioso run out to him, emerging from trees in all directions. They said comforting words, tried to explain what had just happened, telling him that everything was alright. But Yamamoto did not hear them. He didn't want to hear anything.

His distressed wails shook the forest encircling them. No matter how hard he tried, he could not disperse the thought that Gokudera Hayato was never coming back.


	2. Fateful Meeting

**Fateful Meeting**

Yamamoto whistled happily as he walked steadily towards his residence. _"Today sure was fun!" _he thought jovially. But then again, to someone like him, every day was fun. He wasn't exactly known to be very serious. In fact, he was probably the most carefree in all of the Vongola. It was good, to have someone who could still smile in their kind of world. Sometimes, he caught Tsuna looking at him sadly, as if remembering something. But when Yamamoto had questioned him about it, the Tenth Boss of the Vongola had simply brushed it off as nothing.

As he turned onto his street, he noticed a young man lying unconscious on the pavement, bringing him out of his thoughts. Bending down to take a closer look, he saw that the man's clothes were in tatters and dirt covered his body. A long gash ran up his leg. His silver hair was in a terrible condition. The swordsman looked around worriedly, wondering what he should do. There was something deep inside of him that told him to help the anonymous man. And Yamamoto always followed his instincts. Marvelling at how thin and bony he was, Yamamoto lifted the man and carried him towards his house.

Using one hand, the tall mafioso unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Kicking away big piles of random junk, he moved to the kitchen table. Gently setting the man down, he shuffled through a large cupboard before pulling out a fist-aid kit. _"I need to get this wound cleaned up and bandaged, or it could get infected," _he thought as he pulled out some antiseptic and a long roll of bandages. Dipping a few cotton balls into the dark chemical, he further inspected the wound. It didn't look too serious, and would heal over time. But still, it was enough to knock the man out, so it must have been quite deep.

Yamamoto slowly wiped the cotton over the wound, hesitating when the man hissed in his sleep.

"_A bit of discomfort doesn't matter. I need to get this treated," _thought the Rain guardian, steeling himself. "Sorry," he muttured before continuing to wipe down the cut.

A few more cotton balls and many more expressions of pain later, the leg was tightly wrapped in bandages. Satisfied, Yamamoto lifted the man onto a large that sat in the centre of the room. Using a cushion as a makeshift pillow, the man slept peacefully.

* * *

A delicious smell woke the silver-haired man. Stirring slightly, he tried to identify the source of the aroma. After a moment of thought, he concluded that someone was cooking. Sitting up, he looked around to see a small and messy room. "...Where am I?" he asked no one in particular. Receiving no answer, the man stood up to look for the person that had brought him here.

He entered what he supposed was a kitchen, with a small microwave, a fridge and a few cupboards. At the other side, a tall man was cooking at a stove. Curious, the man asked, "Are you the one who brought me here?"

Evidently surprised, the tall man jumped slightly before spinning around. Realizing who it was that had talked to him, he smiled. "You're finally awake! You've been out cold for hours. How's your leg?"

"Huh? My... leg?" Looking down, the anonymous man noticed that his leg was wrapped in bandages. "Did something happen to my leg?"

Yamamoto was slightly taken aback. "You don't remember? It had a really big cut running down it. Like, _really_ big." He gestured with his hands to emphasize his point. "I covered it up for you!"

The man inspected his leg once more. "Oh... Thank you," he said gratefully.

Yamamoto grinned widely at him. "No problem! Now, let's eat!" Turning off the stove, he divided the food onto two plates and set them down on a small wooden table. "Itadakimasu!" he said cheerfully before beginning to eat.

The other man hesitated slightly, but his empty stomach won, and he began to eat as well.

After both plates were clean, Yamamoto cleared them into a sink before turning back to his guest. "Well, I guess you'll be staying with me for a while, right? Unless you have somewhere to return to, of course!"

"C-Could I?" asked the other man nervously. "Thank you very much!" he said, bowing deeply.

"Now, there's no need to be so formal! Oh, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi by the way!" announced the tall Rain guardian.

"Ta-ke-shi. Takeshi," said the other man, trying out the name. Yamamoto was slightly surprised.

"No one has called me that for a long time," he said with a hint of sadness. "But don't worry!" he continued immediately, noticing his guest's unspoken apology. "I'd be happy if you called me that! Now, what's your name?"

"Huh? My... name?" asked the other man hesitantly. "My name is... Hayato."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright then! Sorry if this was too rushed, I don't know when I'll have internet again! I ran our of names to use for Hayato-chan...

Anyway, did you like it? Because I'm kinda unsure...

Leave a review! 33


	3. Lost and Found

**A/N: **Thanks for the alerts everyone! And thanks to the people who reviewed!

Now. Continuation!

By the way, from now on, words in italics will be things going through Yama-chan's mind, unless I specify otherwise! ^^

* * *

**Lost and Found**

_The exchange student stood at the front of the class, glaring at the excited fangirls as the teacher introduced him. Moving quickly, he knocked over Tsuna's desk, scaring the short brunette._

"Is something wrong?" asked Hayato worriedly as he watched the tall swordsman.

Remembering his surroundings, Yamamoto blinked slightly before laughing. "Everything's fine! Your name just sounded kind of familiar, that's all! Alright, your name's Hayato! I've got it!" Even he could tell that his words sounded strained.

Unconvinced, the silver-haired man looked at his host suspiciously before deciding to drop the subject. "Then, I'll go to bed now, if you don't mind," he said politely.

"Not at all! Feel free to use any of the things in my house if you need to!" came the cheerful reply.

As he watched his guest leave, Yamamoto kept his smile. But as soon as the man disappeared into the hallway, the Rain guardian held his forehead anxiously.

"_What was that memory just now?"_ he thought.

* * *

"Hayato! Would you like to come to meet my workmates today?" called Yamamoto cheerfully.

The man's ears perked up in interest. "Could I? I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"No, no! They'd be happy to meet my new friend!"

"...Alright."

The two set off into the morning sun.

After a bit of walking, Yamamoto turned onto a small, hidden road. "I'm sorry, my workplace is pretty well-hidden. We can't let civilians accidentally come here, after all."

Curious, Hayato looked down the path. "What's your job?" he asked, wondering what kind of profession might need to be so secretive.

The tall swordsman grinned at him. "Don't be shocked or anything, but I'm in the Mafia!" he answered happily, as if it were perfectly normal.

The shorter male wasn't too surprised. Looking around Yamamoto's house last night, he had found various weapons, as well as books and documents on assassinations. "The Mafia... That sounds like an interesting life..." he said thoughtfully.

"It certainly is!" replied the other. "Come, we're almost there."

Pushing away a few branches, Yamamoto stepped aside to reveal a large mansion. "Here we are!" he announced proudly to his companion.

Hayato was amazed at the sight of the large building. Everything about it was so... grand. He couldn't remember any structure that could compare to this one. "Wow..." was all he could all he could say.

The swordsman smiled knowingly. "It sure is amazing, huh?" But suddenly, something flashed in his mind.

_The group stared through the car window as the mansion came into sight. All seven of them were amazed at the pure royal-feel of the building. Even the silver-haired one, who had been here several times before._

Shaking his head, Yamamoto brought himself out from the memory. _"Another one," _he thought. Clearing his mind, he smiled once more. "Let's go!" he called and after making sure the other man was following, he entered the building.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuna!" called the Rain guardian as he pushed open the door to the large office.

"Ah, Yamamoto, nice to see you!" replied the brunette with a soft smile.

The said man moved aside slightly to reveal his companion. "I brought a friend today! You can trust him with knowledge of our Family!"

Hayato stepped forward shyly before bowing. "N-Nice to meet you," he said in greeting. But when he received no reply, he looked up to see the Mafia Boss' eyes were wide in shock.

"Go-Gokude..." Tsuna's words faded as his eyes took in the sight. That clump of silver hair. Those large, green eyes. The pale skin. All of it was the same. Sitting up violently, he pulled the swordsman to the side.

"Yamamoto!" he whispered forcefully. "Where did you find him?"

Confused, the tall man blinked before answering, "He was lying injured and unconscious on the road. I healed his wound, and now he's living with me."

Continuing his interrogation, Tsuna spoke again. "And you don't know who he is? Absolutely no idea?"

"Well, I know that his name is Hayato," came the reply. "Why? You don't need to worry about him being from an enemy Family. I'm sure that he's not lying to me."

Tsuna shook his head. "That's not what I'm concerned about. And... he didn't know anything about the Vongola either?"A quick nod was his answer.

Sighing, the Vongola Jyuudaime stood up and turned to the newcomer.

"Sorry about that!" he said, smiling. "Welcome to the Vongola mansion! Feel free to come here whenever you want! I'll be happy to have you here!"

Hayato was surprised at the kindness he felt in the man's words. "T-Thank you. I am honoured, Jyuudaime!" he said, bowing low.

Tsuna observed this sadly, remembering something that he had lost. "No. Thank you for returning," he whispered, almost inaudible.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! It's longer this time, and it'll probably keep getting longer! ^^

Review please! It makes me write faster!


	4. Family's Resolution

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update everyone!

...I should probably write something else, but oh well.

Just to clarify, all of Yama-chan's thought are muted. Meaning, he doesn't hear anything.

OH! And a review reply to **Memory**: Their ending... I don't think I'll say anything just yet! You'll have to stick around! And for the spelling mistake... are you sure? I'm pretty sure my way is right too... Hmm... Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to keep using my way, with the 'y'. No offense or anything, and please just try to ignore it! Sorry!

So much for writing nothing else...

* * *

**Family's Resolution**

Hayato sighed as he lowered himself down onto a small wooden bench. The Boss had suggested that he had spent his day exploring the large mansion, since he would be spending a lot of time here in the future. But it turned out that it was easier said than done. The large, winding halls and strange architecture of the building resulted in the silver-haired getting lost almost immediately. And for a strange reason, any person that he approached to ask for directions would either seem scared or shocked, and most would stammer something before running off.

Raising his head to the beautifully decorated ceiling, the man closed his eyes. "I wonder what Takeshi is doing now?" he though aloud. Apparently all of the Family's guardians were rushed into an urgent meeting, the swordsman included. Which meant the silver-haired man was left to find his own way.

Standing up slowly, Hayato groaned. "Well... I guess I should keep exploring." The man brushed down his disagreeable hair and began to walk once more.

* * *

"Y-You mean?" A woman's soft voice shook with fear.

Tsuna nodded slowly. "Yes. Gokudera-kun is back. It was as much of a shock to me as it is to you now, Chrome-san."

A fist was slammed onto the large table. "And he doesn't remember anything? Not a single thing?" Ryohei's rough voice quivered slightly.

The brunette shook his head sadly. "No. Not the Vongola, not Italy, not even me." Then he looked down at his lap. "Not even... Yamamoto."

"Then it _is _pretty serious. If he really knows nothing, it would be best for us to keep quiet about his past." Lambo's usually playful eyes were unusually solemn.

Tsuna sighed. "Yes, that's what I think as well. We can't let him find out, for both his sake and Yamamoto's. We must send out an order to not show any recognition, and to treat him like we treat all of our other guests." His head turned slightly to look at a pale, wide-eyed woman. "That includes you, Bianchi."

The woman did not reply, but simply turned her eyes down sadly.

* * *

Humming, Yamamoto opened the door to the Meeting Room. "Yo!" he greeted as he stepped in with a smile. Noticing the awkward mood, he raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" he inquired worriedly.

"Ah! N-No, not at all! Everything's fine! Thank you for sending that document for me, Yamamoto!" Tsuna stammered quickly. Yamamoto's eyebrow was raised once more at this obvious cover up, and briefly he wondered what they had been talking about.

"No problem! After all, I _am_ your right-hand man!" the swordsman replied, deciding to let the moment pass. But the resulting jolt he received from the present guardians was a great surprise to him. "...Are you _sure_ everything's fine?" the swordsman asked.

"It's no problem, to the extreme." Ryohei stood up with a strained smile. "If that's all, I'll be going now."

"A-Alright, you may all leave now. Thank you for coming," announced Tsuna. The others began to stand in their places.

But Yamamoto interrupted with, "Oh, and Bianchi, I passed the Storm division on my way. They seem to be a bit rowdy today! I decided to leave it to you, because you _are_ the Storm guardian!" But when he looked around, everyone had frozen. Greatly disturbed by this turn of events, the Rain guardian excused himself and left quickly.

"How strange," he muttered to himself quietly as he left the Boss' quarters. "Hmm... I guess I should find Hayato, so we can go home." Making up his mind, the man left to find his guest.

* * *

As if in a trance, Hayato made his way through the maze of the Vongola mansion. He had no idea where he was going, or how he was going to get there, but his feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they led him through unfamiliar surroundings.

Finally, their movement drew to a close in front of a large wooden door. "Where is this?" he asked his surrounding, but there was no answer. On closer inspection, he noticed there was a large emblem engraved onto the door, though it seemed like someone had attempted to remove it. Curious, Hayato ran his fingers over the deep marks, and began to picture the image into his mind.

"_Is this... the Storm emblem?"_ he wondered with interest. _"Then... this must be the Storm guardian's quarters. What was her name... Bianchi, right?"_ After a moment of hesitation, he pushed the door open and stepped inside the room behind.

What he was met with made up gasp. It was quite small room, despite the magnificent door. But that wasn't what surprised him. In the middle of the room stood a beautiful grand piano, standing tall and proud. There was a layer of dust that covered it, suggesting that it hadn't been played for some time. But even through the thick coating, a deep black could be seen shining through. And as he stared in awe, Hayato realised that he felt completely at home in this unfamiliar area.

Closing the distance between himself and the instrument slowly, the silver-haired man strode forward without hesitation. Raising his arm, he reached out for the covering that was hiding the black and white keys from the outside world. Ignoring the dust that swept off onto his arm, he slowly lifted the lid.

The keys were in perfect condition, clean and unmarked. Hayato's slim fingers fit them perfectly, as if they were made for that very purpose. Breathing evenly, he pressed down.

* * *

**A/N: **Heehee, sorry for the abrupt ending, but I have to sleep, because I'm going back to Australia tomorrow *dances* and have 10 and-a-half hours of plane flights ahead of me. Ugh.

Leave a review! Please?


	5. Silent Concerto

**A/N: **ZOMFG SO SORRY ABOUT EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE GUYS!!

Please don't kill me; I almost killed myself over this chapter. Figuratively.

…

Some review replies!

To **Aya-chan~**: Heehee! I must make sure to write to the best of my ability! Any additions to our fandom are very welcome! ^^

To **Memory**: Ah! Thank you for accepting it so gracefully~! And if it's a guardian's meeting, I wonder how it's off-limits to Yamamoto… God, how stupid of me! Everyone! …heehee… -.-

To everyone that reviewed! Arigato gozaimasu! To everyone that didn't, it is your fault that I updated so late! :0 *gets shot*

Alright! Story time!

* * *

**Silent Concerto**

"Everyone, quiet!" Bianchi's strong voice echoed throughout the large room. The members of the Storm division, though known to be quite loud and energetic quieted down immediately at their Guardian's order.

The woman sighed. "I am sure that all of you already know what the situation is, so I'll skip the explanations. You are not, and I repeat: NOT to show any sign of recognition to Hayato. Act as if he is someone you do know, and treat him as we treat all of our guests." She looked out to the shocked faces of her subordinates, and gave another sigh. "I know that this is hard to take in, but please try. And one last thing… you must… call him Hayato." She looked down at this comment, bracing herself for the angry comments that were sure to come.

"What do you mean?! We can't call Gokudera-sama by his first name! No matter how important he is to us, we can't just assume just friendly terms with him! After all, the only people who ever called him that were you and Yamamoto-sama!" But the protests were ignored.

"Thank you for reminding me... You must not mention anything related to my brother's past to Yamamoto," added Bianchi. There were no protests to this. All of the Vongola, as well as members from allied families remembered that shocking day -shortly after Gokudera's disappearance- when Yamamoto had turned up at a Family meeting with a confused look, completely different from the lost and traumatized expression that had been glued to his face.

What was even more distressing was what he had asked: "Why isn't there a Storm guardian?" This had resulted in absolute horror in everyone present. If it wasn't for Bianchi's own: "Have you forgotten about my presence in this family?" They might still be in a mess, sorting out the Rain guardian's memories.

With another sad sigh, the Poison Scorpion dismissed her subordinates and returned to her quarters, where she found two visitors waiting for her. "Bianchi-san." The greeting was short and serious, and it sounded very strange coming out of the speaker's mouth. "Haru. Kyoko." The pink-haired woman's response was no different.

"The person that we saw today. It was Gokudera-kun, wasn't it?" The other visitor wasted no time in getting to the point. Her light-brown eyes were solemn. But no matter how determined the girls were, it seemed that they would not receive an answer.

"I'm sorry, girls. I'm not in the mood for talking right now. You'll have to speak to Tsuna." Pushing past her friends, Bianchi stepped into her room, closing the door behind her. But even through the wall, Haru and Kyoko could hear the quiet sobbing.

* * *

Yamamoto strode through the long halls purposefully. As he passed by, there were many muffled whispers added in to the usual greetings that he received, but the tall man neither heard nor saw a thing. His ears were filled with music.

And not just any music. It was beautiful, more beautiful than anything the swordsman ever experienced. It entered his head, before spreading out all over his body, until it claimed his entire existence. It filled his mind to the brim, leaving only one thought: _"I have to find the source."_ So, guided by the wondrous melodies dancing throughout his being, Yamamoto set out to do just that.

He didn't need to observe his surroundings, didn't need to stop and find the way to his goal. Deep inside of him, he already knew where he was heading. The longs paths that he unconsciously turned to brought him into the depths of the Storm division, to smaller, branching paths that he did not remember, but somehow he still knew the way like the back of his hand.

The swordsman's feet slowed to a standstill outside a large, faded door. Despite the aged wood and dust gathering over it, it obviously had been an object of much grandeur during its time. The music was much clearer now; no longer a symphony of his imagination, but a real, solid concerto, radiating from the mysterious room before the man. Without hesitation, Yamamoto pushed on the door.

The sight he was greeted with woke him from his daze. His mystifying silver-haired guest, seated in front of a majestic instrument, eyes softly shut and fingers whispering over the black and white keys, telling magnificent tales of beauty and emotion. Yamamoto stood, dumbstruck as the skilled fingers danced up to a glorious climax, before slowing descending into a delicate finale.

The notes stopped coming, and the Rain guardian's eyes blinked quickly in the wake of the final chord. His eyelids were beginning to droop as his mind throbbed viciously.

_The silver-haired man released his hold on the keyboard as he leaned into the other's warm chest. Looking up and smiling gently, he whispered, "Everything that I play, I play it for you."_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **_Readers' reaction: AFTER ALL THAT WAITING, THAT WAS ALL YOU GIVE US?!! *rebellion ensues*

Well... Sorry. I kinda failed this chapter... BUT! I shall work hard, and make up for it as best as I can next time!

Whenever that is...

Review! ^^


	6. Snowflakes

**A/N: **Thankfully, this didn't take as long… But this is the shortest chapter so far! And probably the worst as well.

Seriously, this chapter is terrible, I just wrote it in 8 minutes, and it's midnight here.

BUT! It's very important, and you'll see why.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I think that there were three of you! (=.=lll)

*hides in a corner* My life is so depressing…

Anyway, review reply to **Aya-chan~: **Thank you so much!! Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, hopefully I'll get faster… And thank you, I'll definitely keep it up! …If I can…

* * *

**Snowflake**

'_Everything I play, I play it for you.'_

The words rang though Yamamoto's mind, shooting into every millimetre of his consciousness. Trying his best to clear his head, he found himself panting involuntarily, which alerted the man at the piano of his presence.

"Takeshi!" Hayato rushed over to the swordsman, his voice laced with worry. "What's wrong?"

The taller man slowly raised his head, taking in his surroundings. Then, without thinking he wrapped his arms around the silver-haired male.

Blinking in confusion, the shorter man looked down at the arms encircling his waist, then at the figure before him. Realising what was happening, he managed to stutter, "T-T-Takeshi?!"

Alerted by the other's voice, Yamamoto opened his eyes, and saw what he was doing. He jumped back quickly, a blush staining his features. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I just-" His words died in his mouth as he realised that he had absolutely no idea of what he had been thinking. But somehow, the quick embrace had felt so… familiar. Glancing down at his arms, a thought flashed across the swordsman's mind.

"_His skin is soft and smooth… It's nice to touch." _The man's blush intensified as he realised what he had just told himself. Shaking his head, he gave a smile to his companion.

"The piece you played just then, it was amazing! How come you never told me that you could play like that?" Hayato jumped slightly, his skin still tinged with a bit of red from the hug.

"W-Well, I don't really know… I had no idea that I could play either. It just sort of… came to me." But then the shorter man's eyes grew hazy. "I vaguely remember playing that piece for someone. But I have no idea who it was."

Yamamoto laughed and slung an arm around the other man's shoulders. "Well, whoever it was sure is lucky! Maybe you should play for me some time!"

The silver-haired male looked up at the swordsman before nodding enthusiastically. "I will!" he answered with a smile.

* * *

"Wow…" Hayato stared out of the window in awe. Beside him, Yamamoto grinned.

"I know, it's pretty amazing, isn't it? I never get tired of watching this." The duo knelt by the wall, their arms resting on the windowsill. Outside, nature seemed to have a mind of its own as it sent blanket after blanket of snow tumbling down to the whitened ground.

The silver-haired man watched wide-eyed as an endless torrent of snowflakes danced over the window, leaving long trails of water behind them. The intricate patterns on the twirling particles seemed to entice him, coaxing his gaze deeper and deeper inside of them. He saw each and every detail, every ornament that decorated the soft disks like they were the most complicated artworks ever created.

But he didn't notice that his companion's attention was not on the deluge outside, but on him. Yamamoto's eyes took in the awestruck man, noting the flawless, pale skin, the alluring and shining eyes and the long strands of delicate silver hair. Like this, the Rain guardian thought that Hayato looked like an angel. He had no idea what angels looked like, but he was pretty sure that this man came very close. And if someone said that there was an angel in Heaven more beautiful than him, Yamamoto wouldn't believe them.

He didn't know why he was thinking these sorts of things, especially about a man he had met just over a day ago. He knew that these thoughts were not normal, but he didn't care. He also knew that if Hayato could hear his thoughts right now, the shorter man would most likely be confused and disgusted.

But as the silver-haired man turned and smiled gently at him, Yamamoto couldn't bring himself to do anything in response. The simple change from the other's usual unsure and nervous expression struck something deep inside the swordsman's body.

Yamamoto Takeshi had never been in love before, but judging by the crazed beating of his heart, he was getting pretty damn close.

* * *

**A/N:** See why it's so important now? :0

The story's getting intense! And no, I DIDN'T RUSH THEIR RELATIONSHIP!!! DX

I have it all planned out, so please try to bear with me... I know it's hard… I KNOW THAT I SUCK BUT I'M JUST A POOR POOR FANGIRL WHO IS ASIAN BUT CAN ACTUALLY SPEAK ENGLISH VERY WELL BUT BUT BUT… can't really write.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and practically needed because I'm becoming depressed. If you haven't realised that already.


	7. Reunion of the Rainbow

**A/N: **Hi everyone!!!!! Sorry for the late update, again. To make up for it, I've got two more chapters already in-writing!

It's finally my holidays, and I can relax a bit, because my holiday homework is easy… So I'll try my best to write a bit faster! ^^

I'm so happy, I got more reviews this time… Thank you everyone for your support! I'm feeling a lot better now!

Review Replies!!!!

**Ryokou: **Hi!!! Don't worry, I'm glad you decided to review now… And yeah. ^^

**Memory: **Yay! I have, again! It really is getting pretty intense, isn't it? I hope I don't drag it out for too long…

**Leesha: **ZOMFG Does that mean I got your first review?! I hope so!!! That would be nice. ^^

Lol, just like my History teacher, except he actually says them… XD

Yes, the snow, the snow… I wish we had snow… Thanks a lot, and don't worry, it was great!!

NOW! Oh, and there's a bit of ColoXLal in this chapter, but I'm sure you guys won't mind.

**

* * *

  
**

**Reunion of the Rainbow**

A purple-haired man darted through a dark corridor, using the faded light to guide himself. He gracefully danced his way around many tall pillars, snickering at his own elegance.

Until he slammed headfirst into a large, solid figure.

"You're late, Skull," stated the figure before disappearing into a dimly lit room.

"Ah- Reborn-sempai! Wait!" The man waved his arms helplessly, dashing through the doors just before they slammed shut. He breathed a sigh of relief, looking up into deep blue eyes.

"…Argh! Colonello-sempai!" The stuntman fell backwards, leaning against the ornate wooden walls. "I-I-I…" A finger poked his chest.

"We've been waiting for ages! Not all of us are like you, we have things to do, and… WE. DON'T. WANT. TO. WASTE. OUR. TIME. BECAUSE. OF. AN. IDIOT. LIKE. YOU!!" The blonde man roared unmercifully.

Skull squealed in fright. "I-I'm not an idiot! Right, nee-chan?" He looked towards the blue-haired woman hopefully. But as she headed towards them silently, he sensed the familiar murderous intent.

It seemed that Colonello also saw the danger. "O-Oi, Lal, wai-" A strong hand struck him.

"JUST SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!!!" The two men were powerless against the Comsumbin trainer's wrath. They were smacked from side to side, while the others simply watched in something akin to amusement. A light giggle was heard.

"Lal-san, I think that's enough. These boys have learnt their lesson." Uni's voice rang throughout the room. The enraged woman stopped, and grudgingly lowered her hand, before returning to her original position, closely followed by an eager Colonello.

Skull eyed the couple warily, before muttering, "Anyone would have thought that the baby would have made you two more complacent, not the other way around…" But as the large rifles were pointed at him, he gulped and decided to keep quiet.

Uni smiled at her companions, laughing. "Then, we can begin our meeting now?" She received seven nods as a reply.

Her eyes darkened. "Alright."

* * *

Fon breathed in deeply. "Why don't we have a drink? It's rare to have all of us together in one place," he suggested.

Behind him, Viper stopped in his tracks. "…Only if you're paying."

Verde, as usual, simply strode by, ignoring the other Mafioso, most likely calculating… something. He didn't even stop at the icy glare Lal directed at him.

"I swear we're going to have to kill that guy soon, or we'll all be doomed," she muttered, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. But a tanned arm wrapped around her shoulders and Colonello gave a light laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that nothing happens to you or my baby!" The Rain Arcobaleno grinned cheekily as his wife blushed.

Uni giggled slightly at the scene beyond the doors, before turning to the figure beside her in the otherwise empty room. "Uncle Reborn, please make sure-" She was stopped by a reassuring hand.

"Don't worry Uni, I know." The man pressed his fedora down before exiting the room. The teenage girl watched worriedly as he pushed past the couple, declined the Chinese man's offer and disappeared into the depths of the mansion.

"I wish that you were right, Uncle. I wish that all of this hadn't happened, I wish… Gokudera-kun could live once more."

* * *

**A/N: **Hooray for another extrememly short and pointless chapter...

WHAT IS UNI TALKING ABOUT??????? 0:

What happened in the meeting? Read and find out! I give you the next chapter! Very soon, I promise.

…Which will have as little reference to this one as I can manage. WAHAHAHAHAHA.

Yeah, review for this one or the next one, or maybe even both! Or if you want, you can go back and review for every single chapter!!!!!

Just a suggestion, you know? :]


	8. Sister of Storm

**A/N: **Yeah.

OHH By the way for the next… however many chapters Gokkun is going to be specifically meeting the other characters… And there's going to be a poll on my profile, so you can vote for who comes next! Or you can vote via Review too!!!!!!!!!!! Which means more reviews, guys.

Okay! ^^

* * *

**Sister of Storm**

"Look, there's a letter for you!"

"Huh? For me? But…"

"It's from Reborn-san!"

"Oh, I see…"

Hayato carefully leant the broom he was using against a wall, before accepting the sheet from Yamamoto's hands. Luckily, he didn't notice the blush that stained the other's cheeks as their fingers lightly brushed against each other.

_Meet Bianchi in the Storm division headquarters. Arrive no later than 09:47:22 GMT+8:00. Be prepared to spend the whole day in her company._

_Reborn_

_P.S. Tell Yamamoto that if he doesn't hurry the fuck up and hand in his report, I'll gouge his eyes out and stick them up his a**._

The recipient looked up hesitantly at the man watching him. "Uhh, I have to meet Bianchi-san tomorrow, and I might stay with her for the whole day…"

The Rain guardian grinned. "Really? Is that all?"

Hayato froze and averted his eyes. "Well… um… he said… that he wanted you to finish off your report…"

A chuckle was heard. "Wow, that's awfully polite, coming from him! Normally he'd threaten to stick things up my anus!"

The silver-haired man jumped slightly and flushed a deep red. "W-Well… maybe because I'm new or something!" He nervously laughed along with his companion.

* * *

Outside the window, Reborn lowered his binoculars. "It seems that they got my letter."

Bianchi simply nodded at the statement, watching her brother closely.

The man jumped down from the branches to land beside her. "…You know what you have to do, right?" He faced her sympathetically.

"…Yes. 'Reintroduce Gokudera to the Family, and try to return things to the way they were', right?"

"Hm. Not bad. You know what this means?"

"Mm-hmm."

"…I can count on you to make sure that it all works, and you won't do anything out of impulse?"

There was no reply.

* * *

"Bianchi-san!" Hayato stopped and panted, bending on his knees.

The pink-haired lady glanced at her watch. "You are exactly one minute and six seconds late. In the amount of time, the whole outcome of your missions could have been decided. Do you have any idea how many people could have died in one minute? How much the situation of a target could have changed? How much higher the probability of failure could have become?"

The puffing man stared at her with something akin to confusion, before replying, "No?"

Bianchi glanced at him and smiled. "Well, that's to be expected. You're new here after all." She extended a smooth, slender hand. "If it was anyone but you, I wouldn't have let you off so easily. My name is Bianchi, and I'm the Tenth-Generation Vongola Storm guardian."

The silver-haired man shook her hand hesitantly, wondering how he should introduce himself. "Umm… I'm Hayato."

"Good. Nice to meet you." The woman continued to hold the other's hand, and Hayato began to feel awkward.

"Uh, excuse me…?" He flinched slightly as his hand was abruptly released.

Bianchi seemed to be a bit flustered, and her smile was slightly forced. "Oh, sorry about that. It's just that your hands bring back memories of my brother!"

The guest's face softened. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Oh, no, no, he's still alive and well, and thankfully he's with us today! Sorry, I must have phrased that weirdly."

Hayato tried to make sense of the woman's strange behaviour, but decided to dismiss it as her natural personality.

Bianchi suddenly stood up straight. "Alright. I'm guessing that Reborn didn't tell you what you're here for?" The man shook his head. "Well, basically you are going to meet all of the more important members of the Family; you'll spend time with each of them, so you can get to know them well. You'll meet someone different every one or two days, so be prepared to have a busy schedule in front of you!"

Hayato interrupted her. "Wait, why am I meeting with all the _important_ people? Aren't I just another newcomer?"

The pink-haired lady seemed taken aback by this question. But she quickly regained her composure and smiled warmly. "Reborn sensed a special power in you, so he decided that someone with your potential should be associated with the top group. That also explains why you are here today. We have noted that you possess a dominant Storm flame, so it was decided that you should meet with me, the Storm guardian, as well as the rest of the Storm division first!" She offered an arm. "Come, the others are waiting."

Hayato slowly digested the information, and stood to follow the lady into the meeting room.

* * *

Reborn lifted an eyebrow. "Well, do you understand?" There was no reply, but the hitman knew that they had understood. "The order in which you'll be meeting him has not yet been decided, but be ready. I don't think I need to explain what needs to be done."

The silent figures took this as a dismissal and stood to leave. The Sun Arcobaleno watched them file out of the doors before s thought crossed his mind. "Oi, Ryohei, have you contacted them yet?"

One of the taller silhouettes turned. "Yes, it's all been done to the extreme."

Reborn's lips twitched slightly. "Hm, this will be a problem… Who knows what kinds of trouble those guys will cause in a situation like this…"

But he had no more time to think as the Sun guardian's phone buzzed. "Hello?"

A loud voice sang out of the receiver. "Ohhh~~~ It's been much too long, Ryohei-dear!! I'm so happy to be able to see all of you again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

The surrounding figures froze in their tracks and gulped.

Varia had arrived.

* * *

**A/N: **Hooray for fast updates! And this time the chapter isn't so pointless! Oh, and I'm not done with the meeting with Bianchi by the way. She's important! 0:

I just wanted to hurry up and finish this...

Okay! You can vote for Varia as well! ^^

And and and and… I'm sure that I forgot something important.


End file.
